Quick and easy text formatting is one of the great advantages provided by modern word processors. Modem word processors enable a user to readily format and re-format text in an electronic document. Many different individual formatting properties (e.g., bold, italic, underline, font color, font size) can be applied to a single text string. Moreover, a virtually unlimited number of formatting sets (i.e., grouped formatting properties) can be applied to various text strings throughout a document.
Another innovation of modern word processors is the formatting style. Formatting styles are simply named formatting sets that can be applied to text. Thus, instead of selecting a text string and directly applying formatting properties to the text string, one at a time, a user can select the text and then apply all of the formatting properties in the style in a single action.
Unfortunately, it is easy for a user to lose track of which formatting properties have been applied to a particular text string. Once applied, it can be difficult to determine which formatting properties have been applied to the text string. In addition, the formatting tools described above make it easier for a user to inadvertently apply formatting properties inconsistently between two text strings.
Some word processors provide a reveal formatting tool for displaying the formatting properties of a particular text string in a document. In some such word processors, the formatting tool can identify the formatting properties of the text string, but does not provide an easily navigable user interface for modifying those formatting properties. Conventional formatting tools do not identify the formatting style associated with the text string (if any) and do not permit a user to quickly determine the formatting differences between two text strings. In addition, conventional formatting tools change the display state of the document, when the formatting tool is invoked. The displayed document is changed from a what-you-see-is-what-you-get (WYSIWYG) type display to a display containing the formatting codes embedded within the document itself. As a result, such formatting tools can be confusing and inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a formatting tool that enables a word processor user to determine all of the formatting properties that have been applied to a particular text string and to directly modify those formatting properties, as needed. The formatting tool should identify any formatting styles associated with the text string. The formatting tool also should enable the user to determine whether two text strings are inconsistently formatted and assist the user to reconcile any undesired inconsistencies.